1. Field of the Invention
The frame structure of the present invention may be used in the construction industry where structural steel columns and beams are employed to form the framing system for large or multi-story buildings of various types.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a normal beam construction with a uniform load, the beam or horizontal member rests on two supports at the ends of the beam. In such a case the maximum moment occurs at the center of the beam. When such beam is uniformly loaded, the mid span moment equals (wl.sup.2 /8) and the end moments are zero. In a simple beam, the beam deflects and an angle of rotation "X" develops at each end of the beam.
In a fixed beam construction where the ends thereof are rigidly fixed, the beam is restrained from rotating and thus the angle of rotation "X" at the end of the beam equals zero. In a fixed beam provided with a uniform load, the end moments equals (-)(wl.sup.2 /12) and the midspan moment equals (wl.sup.2 /24). Thus it can be easily determined that the load of the fixed end beam is 1.5 times that of the simple beam.
It is further well known that a beam will carry its maximum load when the end moments and the midspan moment are numerically equal or where the moment at the center and at the ends equals (wl.sup.2 /16) but are applied in opposite directions to balance the moments.
The design formulations heretofore set forth are referred to in the following textbooks: Manual of Steel Construction, Seventh Edition, American Institute of Steel Construction; Steel Structures, by Prentiss-Hall, Inc. (Author, William McGuire) and Elements of Strength of Materials, Timoshenko-MacCullough, Second Edition, Publisher, D. Van Nostrand Co. Such textbooks as well as many others indicate the bending moment, vertical sheer and deflection of beams of uniform cross section under various conditions of loading.